The D1 Effect- Chapter 10
by HaVIC
Summary: The Ruin of the Reign emerges victorious from the swamps of Joiren and Condor gets catapulted a century earlier to a place and time nobody ever wants to be......


The D1 Effect Chapter 10  
  
As told by Sub-Visser 92 (Isx Nine-Double-Six-Two)  
  
"Damage report, sir," A hork-bajir messanger said, running up to my post.   
  
"It had better be low casualty rates, Olin, for your sake," I said, giving him a stern warning.  
  
"Very low sir, only 9 dead. Good seeing that we were attack by 50 human swamp-warriors."  
  
"50?" That was a lot, seeing that they were humans. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Not positive, but the calculations are valid. They appeared from all directions so rapidly that it is impossible for the totals to be 40."  
  
"Hmmm, are you counting on these being andalites in morph?"  
  
"No, sub-visser, it is highly-unprobable. They fought liked they had been trained since birth in the useage of the weapons. And we doubt that they could have seduced all 50 of them in 5 hours, so they weren't under andalite influence."  
  
I thought for a second, pondering what exactly to do. We had to get those andalites killed before they were thrust into stage two and we were left to just the swamp and the human swamp-warriors that killed several of our troops. "It seems as if we cannot catch these human swamp-warriors, it's impossible. So, we must concentrate our efforts to the andalites and the human leaders. If we are attacked by the swamp-warriors, order our men to run away. You are dismissed, Olin," I ordered.  
  
"Yes, sub-visser," he said and ran off to his post. I knew that we had a situation which we couldn't possibly win every way possible. Victory required sacrifice, but the question was, was I ready to sacrifice a sufficent amount?  
  
**************************  
  
As told by Captain John Leeroy  
  
Guerilla ranks: Veteran swamp-warrior   
  
It was 2 hours after our battle at the swamp junction against the massive hork-bajir army. We didn't kill many of them, but we managed to drive them back and escape without any burns our injuries, with the exeption of some back pain I felt soon after. We had decided to give each other the ranks of "Swamp-Warrior" because of our experience there, and even Marco and Jake took the ranks.  
  
We even went as far as to make medals for our accomplishments out of the shrapnel and other junk that lay around the swamp. I once was the son of an experienced jewler, so I made them and they turned out to be quite nice. It seemed as we had conquered the first stage of the teleportative warfare, and we were going to attempt to meet the others wherever we met.  
  
And we were right.  
  
After staying in hiding for one more hour, we soon managed to feel the pre-effects of the proton flux-temporal quantum degeneration time travel (PFTQDTT). Out of nowhere, a huge blizzard almost sweeped through the swamp, completly freezing everything under a grip of ice. However, it wasn't really existant ice, and it was a very strange thing to not being able to move in a standing position at all, even though you are not paralyzed.  
  
Out of the odd scene, an enourmous wind practically pulled everything away from the earth, and a barren wasteland lay in it's place. Another wind picked up and a most unusual scene took it's place. An old-style city, probably from the early 2000's lay in front of me. It was not like the kind of city pictured in the textbooks, however. In the textbooks I was issued, it pictured the cities of Earth as dark and dreary with little light and an unstable amount of smog and polution. But I did not see that.  
  
Instead, I saw a bustling towm with many people trading, buying, living and working, and very little smog. In and around the buildings there lay small gardens with some exotic forms of trees that seemed to speak out for a differant culture, or land. Like, maybe the Japanese? Or perhaps Buddhism? I could not tell, mainly because I never had visited Earth long enough to place it's differant cutures' traditions with certain objects and patterns.  
  
In the streets, children played and gigled as adults scolded them for not paying attention or goofing off too much. ** Not as differant at the propagranda books said they were compared to the humans of the 25th century, very interesting. **  
  
"Hey, Condor, I was wondering where you went," I heard a voice behind me. It wasn't either Pete's, Button's, or Incinerator's, so it had to be...  
  
"Jaguar!"   
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"What do you mean, the question is where were YOU?"  
  
"Long story, but we ended up in the swamps of Joiren."  
  
It took him a moment for it to click. "Whoa, and you survived for 10 standerd hours?"  
  
"Yes, and it involved a rank promotion, given by Pete. 'Swamp-warrior', and it sounds pretty good."  
  
"Wow, it all sounds cool. Amazon and I had to babysit the andalite and the 3 kids while Buttons piloted a clas 59B spacefreighter through some astroid belt. Easy as pie."  
  
"Neat, now, who else is here for stage two?"  
  
"Well, all I see is you, Cassie and Rachel."  
  
"Hi, Captain," Cassie said as she walked up behind me on the grassy hillside.  
  
"No, please, call me Condor. If you include all my ranks and stuff, it would take forever."  
  
"Okay," she agreed. Much like a kid. Too much like a kid. But she was with 2 guys from 400 years into the future talking about things she probably doesn't have a clue about, so it was understandable.  
  
"So, this obviously looks like your time period, what can you say about it?" Jaguar asked. He looked at them hopefully.  
  
They carefully started to examine the land in hopes of gaining any clues as to where we were and at what time. Fourtunatly, we had a newspaper blow next to us that told us the date, August 8, 1945, but they had to examine the land a while before they came up with an exact answer.  
  
"Well, it looks like some place in Japan to me, no clue where though, there are many Japanese places," the girl named Rachel said.  
  
"Looks to me like a military location, probably like Annapolis, or something," Cassie pointed out.  
  
I was right in my assumption that it was a Japanese cultural style that reflected the archtecture of the gardens. For some reason, I was rather proud of that tiny accomplishment.  
  
"Wait a second, this isn't good..." Cassie trailed off.  
  
"What?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Umm, I think you guys probably know when the first atomic bomb blew up, right?"  
  
I thought for a moment. Yes, I think it was around the middle of the 20th century somewhere in the eastern hemisphere. Wait, thatwas where we were...  
  
"Quick, do you guys have the time?"  
  
I looked at my prefabricated watch, "It's around 3:00 p.m."  
  
"Oh, god no," Cassie said.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Havn't you been paying attention in history? God, Rachel, it's Hiroshima! And the Enola Gay B-25 bomber is set to drop the atomic bomb right here in," she thought for a moment.  
  
"5 minutes."  
  
A/N: Spooky, no? More coming. 


End file.
